


"...Fool me Twice, Shame on Me."

by DianaMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Community: snape100, Drabble, Gen, faith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-07
Updated: 2005-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus never thought he'd be fooled by Albus Dumbledore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"...Fool me Twice, Shame on Me."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Snape100's Faith challenge. Written pre-DH.

Albus Dumbledore loved surprising people, loved getting a reaction from them. In all my years knowing him, he had only surprised me once before. I once had faith that I would never be surprised by this man again. In doing so, it showed weakness. At least I thought of it as weakness, for showing anything in times of peril meant you didn’t expect it. A calculating mind and a stern face is all I ever showed the man, until today. 

Today I lost that faith, when I was surprised to know that Albus knew that faithfully, I would kill him.


End file.
